


The Story

by MySiblingsWrite (BleepBloopBloam)



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaya Slays (as always), Capslock sometimes, DON'T BE SUSPICIOUS, F/F, F/M, Gaster Blasters™, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intense POV Switches, Minor Character Death, Multifandom fun, No regerts, People die (non-graphic), Portal-Maker 3000, She-ra Takes Over the World, Undyne is very Suspicious, don't ask me why I'm just posting it, no seriously this fic is not kind to she-ra, she-ra fans stay away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleepBloopBloam/pseuds/MySiblingsWrite
Summary: A fanfic of TDP, Undertale, She-Ra (the bad one), and a lil' bit o' LEGO Elves.(As written by my younger brother, J.)





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins...
> 
> (TW character death, non-violent)

Once upon a time there was a girl named, like, Emma or something. She was the guardian of the portal that led to Elfland. One day she left the house to visit her friends in Elfland. Her dumb sister, Sophie or something, followed.

She started to open the portal but her dumb sister jumped out of the bushes where she'd been hiding and said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' SISSY-PIE!" The trees shook. Emma or something was so surprised that she jumped to space.

LOL just kiddin' she just jumped. Because she jumped it accidentally adjusted the Portal-Maker 3000 and she opened a portal to three different realms. Two were super awesome, but one looked super lame!

"WOW THE MIDDLE ONE LOOKS LAME," said (or screamed) her dumb sister. Emma turned her back to the portals (mistake).

"Do you realize what you've done? You made a portal to three different dimensions, one of them super lame, yes, but sti-" She was cut off by a tall figure behind her with lots of hair. "_**Did you call our place lame!!**_" she demanded, screaming almost as loud as the dumb sister.

Stab. Slash. Two bodies, lifeless.

Thunk.

Thunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gooo
> 
> I'm sorry She-Ra fans. It only gets worse from here, fair warning.


	2. Undyne

### Part Numbero 1 ~*~one or two hours later~*~

What happened? Where are we? Were many of the questions asked right after a portal opened in the middle of mine and Alphys' date. 

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. 

"It kinda looks like Earth," said Napstablook. 

Suddenly, just as I was about to ask who all was here, another portal opens and a small, dark-haired boy and a weird kind of froggit thing, but yellow and blue, fell through.

"Where am I?" asked the boy. 

Instantly almost everyone was full battle mode. I could see who was here now. Me, Undyne, Captain of the royal guard, Papyrus, skeleton trainee of the royal guard, Sans, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Alphys, royal scientist.

"Oh, hi," said the boy. "Please don't hurt me." 

Everyone relaxes. "What's your name child?" asked Mettaton. He smiles.

"Ezran. Do you know where Callum and Rayla are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun with tense changes woohoo


	3. Rayla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for full effect, read with a rip-roaring Scottish accent. cheers

### Same time, far away

This is weird. I feel through a portal with Callum just as we saw Sol Regem. Maybe he made it through the portal? I doubt it.

I look over at Callum. He's surveying the area with Zym on his lap. 

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope," I say.

We're in a plain looking forest kinda like the one I fought that tracker in. I say this to Callum.

"Hmm." is all he says.

I sigh. Suddenly there's a rustling in the bushes. 

Instantly I draw my swords and Callum readies his spell. Out comes the woman who Callum calls his aunt and her interpreter, Gren. 

She signs something. Gren interprets. "What are you doing here with that elf?" he asks. Well, technically Callum's aunt asks.

"We're friends!" he says.

She looks doubtful. "Okay, good enough for now." She looks around. 

"Where are we?" she asks. From the way Gren says it, it's obvious he doesn't know either. 

I sigh again.  
"Don't know." Callum says, beating me to it. I glare at him. He ignores me. Once again there's a rustling in the bushes. Out comes a really weird band, all led by Ezran with that disgusting glow toad, Bait, in his arms. The others in the party are a metal thing, a fish lady, two skeletons, a ghost and a really small yellow dragon without wings. And it has a coat and glasses.

Ezran smiles and runs to Zym and Amaya. The fish lady and I glare suspiciously at each other.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I was about to ask you the same," I reply.

"Undyne," she says.

"Rayla!" I say.

Everyone else is introducing themselves, but it's all overlapping. All I can make out is "San-rus-ook-Al-Neo."

"All right, one at a time everyone!" says Undyne. 

Ezran runs over and gives me a hug. I smile.

"Now, can you introduce your new friends?" I ask. He does.


	4. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Please don't make me do the UT skin or try and make the character's fonts. I give up. Someday, a stronger person will be able to do the job I was unable to complete.
> 
> anyway, enjoy

### A day or two later

Right after we got here with the human we set up camp. Papyrus and I have a kinda tent thing made of bones. Everyone else made camp except Mettaton and Napstablook, well, because robot and ghost.  
The human with pointy ears, horns and weird markings keeps staring at us. Don't know why. The only human who is friendly to us is the small one with froggit. I think his name was Ezra or something?

Anyway, we're heading towards the nearest city and we're pretty close. We still have no idea who summoned us here, we all just wanna go home. Every night as we sit around the campfire we talk about it.  
Occasionally a human joins us. Never the suspicious girl, though.

~*~

We're at the city. Everyone has disguises on, but there's no need for hiding. All the residents are gone.

"huh, weird," I say. 

"I AGREE, BROTHER," says Papyrus. 

Suddenly a building explodes. Everyone panics. Except for me and Undyne. She just looks at me and nods.

Just as the rubble is about to hit us, I summon a Gaster Blaster™. All of the rubble hits it. Then it fires.

Whoever was up there jumps, narrowly avoiding the beam. 

"sorry," I call. "didn't mean for it to shoot."

"For That You Must Die!" comes a voice.

The figure jumps down. She's tall, and has lots of hair and a sword. 

"What are you doing here, punk?" asks the only person who calls people punk. 

"Waiting For You So You Can DIE."

"Why?" asks Alphys. 

The figure doesn't answer, just attacks.


	5. Sans

This will be easy. 

The person swipes at Napstablook with her sword. It goes straight through. 

I smirk. She growls in frustration. She attacks me, right after her sword transforms into some kind of horn and she blows into it. Weird. 

I teleport behind her and throw some bones. She turns around quickly and deflects them.

Suddenly a bunch of people jump out of the buildings and attack. I walk towards their leader but a cat person jumps in my way.

"who are you?" I ask.

She just swipes at me. I sigh and jump out of the way. These people do not like to talk.

I summon several Gaster Blasters™. She doesn't quite dodge them. She growls. Her side is singed. I grin.

She strikes several times. Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. 

I slam her against the ground, summon some bones, and teleport away. 

When I reappear near the leader, she's fighting MTT NEO. 

He dodges her next advance and blasts her with his gun several times. She looks nearly unaffected.

"i got this," I tell him. He nods and flies away after someone else.

The girl laughs. "You Are Weak."

"now, why do you think that?" I ask. 

"You Are Small, Fool."

I nearly laugh. "okay, sure. i'm weak." I summon her to me. "let's fight."

She glares at me, throwing her sword. I teleport behind her and throw bones. All of them hit her. Raising her arm, which has some kind of bracer on it, she flinches as the bones rip her arm and the bracer apart.

She transforms her sword into a grappling hook and swings away. 

"Retreat!" she calls, "We Must Fight Sometime Else." Everyone on the opposing side runs. We cheer as they flee.

Once the dust settles I look around. A few bodies on the ground, none of ours though.

"looks like they got no backbone, unlike papyrus."

He groans. "PLEASE STOP IT BROTHER!"


	6. Callum

###  A few hours later...

After the battle (in which I didn't do a lot) there a lot of tanks scattered around. Out of one pops a small scrawny boy. He looks around and says, coughing,

"Who are you?"

"Who are _ you _ punk?"

the fish lady asks. I think her name was Undying or something. She's super cool.

"Um, Kyle," he says nervously. 

"Are you with the enemy or us?"

"Er, enemy?"

Undying throws a glowing blue spear at him. He ducks, but the wind from spear's trajectory parts his hair. He pops back up.

"But I don't want to hurt you!" he gulps. 

"All right, fine," says Undying. "C'mon, let's go back to camp and you can explain everything."

### 

So the guy named Kyle explained to us that the enemy was called the Horde, and the leader, who was the one Mr. Skeleton destroyed was She-Ra. He said that she was against the Horde originally and she had an army of princesses with weird powers. 

Everyone started asking who was who. 

"i fought one with ice powers," says the gloomy ghost. 

"That's Frosta," says Kyle. He is more confident now. I'm personally not suspicious.

"i fought one with plant powers," says the robot. I really need to learn their names. 

"Um, Perfuma, I think."

"I fought one with water powers; I electrocuted her," I say, smiling.

"Mermista. One time, she defeated our ship with another, burning ship."

I raise an eyebrow. "Weird," I comment.

"Yup."

Suddenly Aunt Amaya bursts in and signs something. 

"Um, there's another girl outside," I interpret.

We all head out of the tent. A relatively short girl is running around asking questions. 

"How did you make that robot?" she asks Alphys. 

"Um, it's hard to explain but-"

"Okay cool." She runs over to Mr. Skeleton. 

"How did you make that cool blaster?"

"like this," he says, summoning one. It blasts her in the face. She blinks a few times, then says, "Cool."

"That's Entrapta," says Kyle. 

"En-who?" I ask.

"Entrapta," he replies. 

She comes over riding on her mass of purple hair. "Oh, hi Kyle," she says. I look at said boy.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he says, shrugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low-key shipping Kyle and Callum now oops.


End file.
